Leave it Up to Fate
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: "And Pierce is down! On a charge by the French offense in this opening match of the 2016 women's soccer, American goalkeeper, Brittany S. Pierce, has been knocked, hard, into the goal post. She's not getting up." Soccer!Brittana. T for now.


A/N: Don't kill me if you read ICNSNtY, I'm working on it. But I'm here with a new short story. Definitely a two-shot. Possibly three (with an epilogue). I hope you enjoy it, and let me know how I did?

WARNING: G!P, sex in later chapter

\\

"Do you love me?" she asked, her no doubt famous smirk painted on her face. Our breathing was heavy and erratic. I could see her chest rising and falling, her mouth hung open getting in all the oxygen she could and I knew I looked the same as her.

Her hands were on my hips and I was pressed up against the door of the dimly lit bathroom we were in. She'd dragged me in here no less than half an hour ago, straightaway throwing me against the hard wood while pressing her toned, full body against mine.

"I don't even know you," I answered her. She chuckled before leaning forward to capture my lips with hers again. That only set us off in another heavy make-out session. My fingers laced through her hair as I tried to pull her closer to me. I was pulling her body into mine a second later so there was absolutely no space between us. My hands were groping her toned ass and her hips canted forward pressing an unexpected surprise into my own hips.

She pulled back at my gasp, worry laden in her eyes. I just pulled her hips forward again and thrust mine to meet hers. I swallowed her breathy moaned when I recaptured her lips.

"Could you love me?" Her voice was just above a whisper and her lips were ghosting against my ear. I felt my entire body shiver hearing the husky tone.

"Maybe," I gasped out.

Instantly her lips were on mine again.

Her bulge was pushing into me and I could feel the heat rush between my legs. The thought that I wanted nothing more than for her to take me, right here right now reminded me that I didn't even know her name and she didn't even know mine.

"Name," I breathed in her mouth, "What's your name?"

She trailed her plump lips down my jaw line and on my my neck to suckle at my pulse point. She smiled against my heated skin before answering. "Santana Lopez."

I stiffened at her name and the light Spanish accent I hadn't noticed before.

Santana Lopez, the youngest international, _female_ star of the Spanish national _men's_ soccer team.

Why she wasn't allowed on any women's team was never told to the public, but now as I'm pinned against her, feeling her rather large bulge pressing between my legs, I finally realized why.

"Don't tell me you've gone all star-struck, Pierce."

That's right, my name is Brittany Pierce. Starting goalkeeper for the US women's national team.

"I-I…what?"

"You don't really expect me to _not_ notice the best Keep the Americans have had in years, the best Keep in women competition, do you?" she spoke with her lips still pressed almost fully on the skin of my neck. "Your women wouldn't have gotten past qualifiers for this summer's games, had it not been for you."

Oh right, I guess I forgot to mention that I really was the reason the US women even got into the games this year. We have a good team, sure, but I've barely let a shot pass me in the last two years of play. That and we're currently in the bathroom of one of the nicest clubs in Rio. Opening night of the Olympic Games was tomorrow night so my teammates and I decided to have a bit of fun tonight.

I couldn't respond for her lips were hungrily attacking mine again. I slipped my hands up her shirt and felt her groan as I caressed her soft skin. I took advantage of her momentary lapse in control and pushed her forward so I was towering over her just by a few inches. Her back hit the counter of the sink and her hands shot to the back of my head to tangle through my blonde hair.

"Be glad you aren't on the women's team then," I mumbled against her lips before taking her bottom lip between my teeth. She murmured her agreement and pulled me closer, if it was even possible. I ran a hand lightly down over her ass again before trailing it to the front of her pants. A loud moan escaped her throat as I massaged her bulge.

A knock on the locked bathroom door had us separated across the spacious room in less than a second. I was pressed up against the furthest end of the bathroom with my hands palm side down on the painted wall. I was taking in large breaths and composed myself a little bit before going to stand in front of the sink to fix my messed up appearance. Santana ran her fingers quickly through her rustled up hair and glided over to the door.

However, before she unlocked it she quickly sauntered back over to me. "Phone?" I took hers that she'd held out in between us and quickly fumbled to get mine, realizing I left it in my purse with my teammates. Instead, I took hers and entered my number.

"I expect you to call me, Lopez," I tried to joke. I didn't want to sound too demanding, because despite being a hardened soccer player, Quinn always told me that I was like a giant teddy bear on the inside.

"Oh don't worry, Pierce, there's no way I wouldn't." Her voice was smooth and made me even more aroused. Not that I knew that could happen because whoever is at that door is totally cock blocking us. "After that performance? Who knew you were so good off the pitch too."

"Just wait, babe, you haven't seen anything yet." I winked and I could see her practically melt on the spot. I looked into her eyes and in the barely lit room I could see her deep brown eyes clouded in arousal. A knock sounded again and it broke Santana and I from our staring contest.

She walked back over to the door and unlocked it. "I'll call you later tonight," Santana purred while pulling open the door just an inch. She winked before exiting the bathroom. The second she was out of the room I slammed my hands on the counter. The door opened again and I didn't even bother looking up and acknowledging the new arrival.

Did that really just happen?

I don't think I've ever felt like that ever in my life. Like seriously, Santana Lopez had succeeded in making me weak at the knees and melt just by a touch of her lips. Oh what the sound of her voice could do between my legs.

I thought back to what she asked me before.

Yes, I could totally fall in love with her.

"Was that Santana Lopez?"

I turned around at the familiar voice and came face to face with my teammate and best friend, Quinn Fabray. I just nodded, still feeling the effects of the Latina soccer player.

"You were locked in a bathroom. With Santana fucking Lopez. Star Spanish international player. Holy shit, you two totally got it on!"

"Yeah, and because of you, we would have gotten further without the interruption." Okay, so I could have not snapped at Quinn. But come on, I haven't been this sexually frustrated in years. It didn't look like she minded though, she just smirked at me. Quinn pushed my purse into my chest and told me to make myself presentable.

All too soon for my liking, Quinn was pulling me by the arm as soon as I exited the bathroom. I was looking around trying to find Santana again, but Quinn was going too fast. I tried to slow down, but that didn't faze her.

"Quit playing around, Britt! Coach is going to kill us for getting back so late," Quinn exclaimed once I managed to pull my hand out of her grip. I really just wanted to at least say goodbye to Santana one last time. I took my phone out of my purse and cringed at the time. We were supposed to be back at our hotel in five minutes. Okay so we wouldn't get back too late, but remember that saying; to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be dead.

"Shit! Quinn why didn't you get me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Miss I'm going to fuck superhot Santana Lopez in the bathroom of a club. I was knocking on that door for forever!"

Oops.

I guess I'm really not all that sorry though.

We were able to get into a waiting cab and barely managed to get back to our hotel and into our shared room in less than fifteen minutes. Maybe Coach S will never find out…

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Where the _hell_ have you been?" Well, a girl could hope couldn't she?

"Sorry, Coach. There was a huge line for the bathroom and-"

"I don't care, just don't miss curfew again or you're both benched." I opened my mouth to protest. "Yes even you, blondie," I don't understand her insults sometimes because that one totally didn't really work since we were both blonde… "I don't care that you're our best goalie. Don't disobey me again or I'll do everything in my power to make sure we don't medal, got it?"

Yup. Coach Sue Sylvester was the meanest coach in the world of women's soccer, maybe even men's too. But she's good though and likes to remind us that she could be coaching anywhere. We as a team have gotten used to her insults and mean commentary, it's probably pulled us together more.

"Yes, coach," Quinn and I answered at the same time.

"Good. Do not leave this room until morning. I expect you at the pitch at seven. Goodnight." She turned around quickly and practically slammed our door.

The second Quinn began to say something to me, probably going to chastise me about being so stupid, my phone went off. It wasn't a number already stored and instantly my heart began to flutter with excitement. I held a finger up to Quinn and walked into the kitchen area.

"Hello?"

"Hola, beautiful." Oh god, her voice was as sexy as ever and through a phone too. Cue instant arousal just remembering how hot the bathroom was.

"H-hi," I stammered. Like an idiot I might add.

Quinn had followed me into the kitchen. The look on her face was terrifying. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and for once I wasn't actually trying to. I was more focusing on the perfectly accented voice purring through my phone. I tried to shoo Quinn away so I could have a private moment with Santana but she only followed me into the area with our beds. She flopped down on her bed and started making kissy noses at me.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand to shut her up.

"When am I going to see you again?" I think I could die happy hearing her voice.

\\

"And Pierce is down!"

"On a charge by the French offense in this opening match of the 2016 women's soccer, American goalkeeper, Brittany S. Pierce, has been knocked, hard, into the goal post."

"Dave, she's not getting up!"

"Where's the red? I'm sure all of the fans here and at home are screaming at the refs-AND there it is! French attacker, Rachel Berry is out of the game!"

"The medics and coach Sylvester are taking the field, rushing over to what looks to be an unconscious Pierce. Berry is making her way off the field escorted by French head coach Emma Pillsbury and the head ref-"

"Oh my, and there goes American midfielder, Quinn Fabray sprinting after the Frenchwoman!"

"Someone better stop her before we have two red cards given in less than five minutes in this match, a first in Olympic history."

Santana was at a light lunch with her best friend, Noah Puckerman goalie of the US men's team, watching the women's match. Practice was in a few hours, so it was the perfect time to meet up with her friend and brother, whom she hadn't seen in almost a year.

Ever since being chosen to start for the Spanish team just last year, Santana had been living in Madrid, instead of at home in Ohio where she and Puck grew up and were teammates. Being an immigrant herself, there was no question which team she'd be playing for.

She, Puck, and what looked to be everyone else in the small restaurant stopped what they were doing, trying to get a good look at the screen as the announcers talked on.

"That's the girl you were talking about before, Pierce, right Lopez?" Puck asked, eyes still glued to the action on the television. "Damn how could I forget about Brittany Pierce? Girl can play!" He kept rambling on, not even noticing his friend's lack of answer.

Santana on the other hand was pale as a ghost.

This girl she just met, who'd already dug a place out in her heart was just…she didn't even want to think about it. Watching the blonde keeper go down the first time was enough. And now as the replays started playing back she cringed every time Brittany's head hit the metal post. The slow motion replay had her out of her seat and running out the door before Puck could even say anything.

Honestly, the Latina had no idea what she was doing right now. All she knew was that she felt like her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. She couldn't get the images out of her head. Santana needed to find Brittany, no matter what.

She was on the streets of Rio de Janeiro and had no idea what she was doing. Natives and tourists alike were bustling around her, eager to get to the destinations in which they were headed. Cars zoomed by along with pedestrians, some roughly bumping into her. She couldn't find herself to care much though.

It felt like she was in a movie, with everything happening in slow motion as the camera panned around her in slow circles.

Santana needed to get to Brittany, like now.

She was pulled out of her daze when a wailing ambulance flew down the street, headed straight from the arena. Santana hadn't noticed that Puck had sidled up next to her until he was pulling her into a waiting cab with the instructions to follow that emergency vehicle.

It didn't even take half the ride for the cab to lose the ambulance. Santana was ready to tear the driver apart, but Puck just pulled her into him while the driver was frantically trying – in surprisingly good English – to explain that there was only one major hospital in the city. About three quarters into the ride, tears were streaking down the Latina's face.

She honestly never thought she'd feel this strongly about a girl. And she certainly never thought a girl would ever feel just as strongly back.

But now the girl she was half falling in love with was hurt and Santana was helpless.

The look on her perfect face as it collided with the post. Her blue eyes squeezing shut at the impact and not opening again. Her body slithering down the pole, unconscious…lifeless. Santana couldn't get the images burned into her brain to leave. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she dug her forehead into Puck's shoulder trying to forget.

Puck was rubbing Santana's back in soothing circles the whole ride but nothing was going to calm her down until she was finally with Brittany again.

The cab pulled up out front of the hospital and Santana was out the door before the car could fully stop. Puck rummaged through his pockets to find money to pay the driver when he stopped the US athlete.

"Don't worry about, senhor," he said.

"Please, let me pay. This is your job."

"I cannot take pay when true love is on the line. Senhorita Lopez loves the person in that ambulance, no?"

Puck wasn't surprised that the driver knew who Santana was. Seriously, her story was incredible. Who wouldn't know all about the first woman to compete in men's soccer?

"Yes, I think she does."

"And you love her." It wasn't a question.

"She's my sister. I have to look out for her when she breaks like that." Puck had never known Santana to ever break down like he had just seen. She'd always been tough, tougher than she had to be because of her extra attachment. With all the bullying she endured through middle and high school, even college, Santana developed an armor to protect herself.

And now it seems like Brittany Pierce is the only thing that can tear that armor down. Puck didn't know if he or Santana was more scared for the Spanish soccer star.

"That is why I cannot accept your money."

"Do you have a family, sir?"

"Si, I do and I love them so very much," the driver replied.

Puck nodded. He missed his family, he missed when Santana was home and everyone was happy again. His mother wasn't the same after his father died and then Santana left to live in Europe. "I have two tickets that I was hoping to use for myself and my mother, but I want you to have them."

"Oh senhor, I cannot accept-"

"She isn't coming, and it's Spain versus Germany semi-finals, who would want to miss a match like that?" Puck asked. "Do you have a son?" The driver nodded. "Perfect, let him enjoy it. I'm sure he'll be more than excited to go. I don't have the tickets with me, but I'll meet you outside the stadium in the day of the game to give them to you."

"You are kind, senhor."

"It's the least I could do." Puck flashed a genuine smile before bidding the driver goodbye and exited the cab. He waved to the driver and as the car pulled away from the curb, Puck went in search of his best friend.

\\

Santana stared out on the pitch. Again it felt like cameras were panning around in slow motion as she slowly took in the entire stadium, filled with spectators old and young. She grabbed at the necklace hung around her neck.

The solid gold locket put a smile to her face and the faces that stared back at her from inside made her heart speed up thousands of beats faster than it should.

"_Here, I have a present for you," Brittany said, from her place on her hospital bed. "I sent Quinn out to get it…I hope you like it."_

_Brittany held out a square box with her beautiful smile adorning her beautiful, but bruised, face. Santana didn't know what to say, so so took the box from the woman. Her insides were trembling, but she'd come to get used to the feeling whenever she was around Brittany. _

_Carefully she lifted the lid. Inside lay a beautiful gold locket, opened so she could see a perfectly scripted 'B' on one side and 'S' on the other. _

"_Turn it around," Brittany requested. _

_Santana ran her finger over the engraved letters, before following Brittany's instructions. Her breath caught in her throat at a smiling Brittany and herself. She remembered that picture being taken like it'd been yesterday (even though it really had been only a few days before, but who's counting?). _

_Brittany had been unconscious for two days after the blow to her head and Santana stayed with her, despite her prior commitments to her team. Though surprisingly, Coach Martinez took it well when she told him she wouldn't be at practice. _

_The day Brittany woke up, she was greeted to a sleeping Latina on her right side, holding her hand in an almost death grip. She tried pulling her limb out of the grip without waking the woman, but was unsuccessful. _

_The dark-haired woman stirred and when she lifted her head to check on Brittany, she was surprised to instantly connect with bright blue eyes. The smile on Brittany's face had to be contagious, because Santana could not keep the silly grin off her face too. _

_A camera shutter broke them of their stupor when Quinn came into the room. _

"_Britt…I-I don't know what to say," Santana gasped out, "this is, it's perfect."_

_Brittany's smile brightened even more, not that Santana thought it could. "It's for luck in your game today," the blonde began, "I know you don't need luck, but Germany is a hard team. And I want you to win, of course. I may not be able to play, but you can and you better get the win – for me."_

Santana kissed the side engraved with the B and took her place on the pitch next to her teammates for the playing of their national anthem.

\\

"It's Lopez on the breakaway…"

"It's only her and Abrams now folks…"

"She takes the shot..!"

…

"AND SHE SCORES! That is her second goal of the game and the second goal for Spain!"

"Santana Lopez is on fire tonight!"

"She sure is, what do you think her inspiration is?"

"I don't know, but if she continues playing like this, Spain is sure to win the Gold against the US."

I smiled at the large television in the lounge of the hospital. Nurses and doctors were shuffling in and out of the room, checking in on the game. Quinn was sat next to me, discreetly trying not to hold Noah Puckerman's hand. I knew though, and she knew that I knew. It was just unsaid.

Puck shot up out of the chair at the second goal with his hands up in the air.

I played with the necklace around my neck, exactly the same to the one around Santana's neck – which she may or may not be kissing right now as her teammates swarm around her. Quinn looked at me with a large smile on her face and I open my arms to hug her. She accepted and a second later we're both being embraced by Puck too.

"You're girl better watch out, Pierce. There's no way Spain's beating us," Puck said after the final whistle, signaling the end of the match sounded.

"Yeah right, you're not that good a goalie," I joked.

"Ouch, that hurts." He clutched a hand to his heart and pretended to be in pain while calling over a nearby nurse, complaining of a broken heart. Quinn and I were laughing at the less than amused nurse.

"We're here talking with Santana Lopez, the obvious star of the game tonight." Instantly my attention was diverted back to the screen to see the beautiful woman who'd captured my heart. I smiled at her fatigued look, hair matted down with sweat, but she still looked perfect in my eyes. "Santana, you played absolutely amazing tonight."

"Thank you," she answered with a sort of sheepish look.

"Spain has advanced to the finals, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she laughed. "But overall, the feeling is incredible! I couldn't imagine a better team to compete against."

"How is it playing with men, sometimes doubled your size?" the interviewer asked.

Santana laughed again. Ahh, I love that glorious sound. "It's hard but I think I manage quite well."

They shared a laugh and I smiled knowing it really isn't that hard for her. She'd been doing it all her life, from what Puck had told me. "Yes, I think you're correct," the guy responded. "Can you tell us what had you playing so well tonight? Did you have an inspiration?"

My heart stopped when she looked into the camera and flashed the smile only I'd been able to see. "I actually do have a new inspiration tonight and hopefully for the rest of my life," she answered. Quinn looked at me and we squealed. She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it out of excitement.

"Would you mind elaborating?"

Santana pulled the locket out from under her jersey and pressed the gold to her lips. "As long as I'm wearing this, the girl I love will always be next to my heart."

My eyes widened in surprise at the statement that fell from those amazing lips. Now more than ever, I just wanted to get lost in them and let all my cares go away. I just wanted to be safe in her arms again.

"We've heard from multiple sources that you've been spending most of your free time at the hospital with injured US goalie, Brittany Pierce. What are your comments on that?"

"Brittany is a strong woman and she's getting better with each passing day. I love being around her and I think that it was fate that brought us together. Despite being in a hospital, she has so much energy it's hard believing she was even hurt a week ago."

"Do you think she's going to be able to play soon?"

"With how tough Britt is, and if the US women get to the finals to defend their title, I think we could be seeing her bring home gold."

"One more question, are you going to continue playing for Spain or will you be taking some time off after the conclusion of Rio 2016?"

Santana thought for a second and the fact that she hadn't let go of the locket didn't get passed me. "I think I'm going to go home to the States for a while. I miss my family." She was coming home to the States…she was coming home to me.

We'd been talking about that lately, how she'd grown up in Ohio and how I grew up basically right next to her. I'd always known about her, hearing the guys complain about the girl kicking their asses.

I was surprised she knew about me, but then again, I'd always be in local newspapers for my school's team.

Why or how we'd never met was beyond me. But we finally did and I couldn't be happier about it.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Lopez, I wish you the best of luck in the rest of this tournament."

She replied with curt thank you as turned to head back to the locker rooms.

She loved me. Santana Lopez loved me and I loved her. I don't think life could get any better.

Quinn wheeled me back to my private room and a nurse came in right after to check on me. "Well Miss Pierce, it looks like you're doing perfectly. I'll send in your doctor and we'll talk about releasing you tonight." I smiled and she left the room.

Sure enough the papers were signed and when everything was set, it was time for me to leave. My favorite nurses came to say goodbye to me and a minute later, Quinn was pushing me towards the exit. Outside my best friend pushed me over to a waiting car. The back door opened and Santana literally flew out of the vehicle.

The woman stood in front of me and held her hands out. I took them and she carefully helped pull me up and out of the the wheelchair. Instantly my arms went around her waist while hers snaked around my neck.

"Do you love me?" I whispered into her ear.

"I don't even know you," she whispered back. I pulled back and playfully smacked at her shoulder.

"Could you love me?" I repeated her words.

"Yes."

TBC…

A/N: Hey there! Fancy seeing you here. How'd I do? **Thoughts? Comments? Opinions?**


End file.
